Regina's Piano
by White Belt Writer
Summary: Emma stumbles upon Regina playing the piano. Established Swan Queen. ONE-SHOT for now.


**A/N: Inspired by a comment made by vargesz on tumblr about how there are no "Regina playing the piano" fics despite the fact that she does have a piano.**

**Established Swan Queen.**

**Please R&R**

* * *

'_This is either going to end really well or _really_ badly,' _Emma mentally wondered as she trudged up the Mayor's-correction-_Former _Mayor's walkway; a cup of coffee in either hand, and a bag of pastries under one arm. She and Regina had been together for a few weeks now, but her parents had yet to fully comprehend how much the blonde was in love with the brunette.

And she was.

Very, _very_, badly.

To the point where the Sheriff decided that it would be kind of romantic, or something, to surprise the Former Mayor with a random mid-morning visit, bearing a cup of coffee and her favorite (and secret pleasure) doughnuts.

Hence: the coffee, the bag, and knocking on the ex-Evil Queen's door at ten in the morning.

And how, this was a dumb idea.

After all: Regina wasn't exactly _well known_ for being one to enjoy surprises in any way, shape, or form. She was a woman who enjoyed order and predictability in her life, only allowing surprises when it came to "surprising" her enemies.

But maybe for Emma she'd make an exception.

It wouldn't kill her to receive a small surprise like this.

Atleast, that's what Emma hoped.

But those hopes were quickly drying up as the blonde stood at the front door for near on ten minutes, awkwardly holding two _very hot_ cups of coffee and the pastries in one arm while the other remained poised to knock on the door. Although they were going out and Emma practically lived there already, it still seemed like knocking on the door was the polite thing to.

So she did.

And received no answer for her efforts.

Taking another deep breath, this one to still a ball of worry in the pit of her stomach, the Sheriff decided to change tactics. Resettling the cups to one hand each, she called out, "Regina? Hey; you home?"

No answer.

Emma huffed. She knew the brunette was home; her precious Mercedes was in the drive, and honestly, where else would she be?

Juggling the coffees yet again, she tried knocking and calling at the same time.

"Regina?"

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Regina! Come on! I know you're home!"

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

"I have _doughnuts!_"

Still no answer.

"_Oh-For the love of-"_ Emma grabbed the door handle and, to her surprise, it opened quite easily.

Sticking her head into the doorway, the Sheriff's eye automatically did a sweep of the foyer for anything suspicious/an angry brunette. Regina _disliked_ it when anyone just let themselves into her home and sometimes even Emma couldn't escape her annoyance if she was in a particularly foul mood.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary (or trying to throw a fireball at her) the blonde was about to call out again when sounds from inside the house began to drift over her and out the door.

No. Not sounds.

"Sounds" was a far too common word to describe what was filling the Sheriff's ears, though a voice in the back of her head identified it as music; but that word didn't do it justice either.

Emma ran dozens of words through her head, trying to find the right one, as she quietly crossed the threshold, closed the door, and padded softly across the foyer towards a room just off to the left.

Among the words the blonde considered before quickly dismissing were:

Great.

Terrific.

Fabulous.

Marvelous.

Wonderful.

Sensational.

Outstanding.

Superb.

And excellent.

But upon reaching the archway and taking in the scene before her, Emma's mind finally came up with a word half a second before completely shutting down.

_Breathtaking._

And it was. For seated before the Sheriff, at a brown Grand Piano, was none other than the ex-Evil Queen herself; her fingers dancing across the keys like they were made for nothing else.

Emma could do nothing but stand and stare at the vision before her; struck dumb by both the beauty of the piece the brunette was playing, and the brunette herself. She was dressed simply, for her atleast, in black slacks and a white blouse, the sleeves rolled up just above either elbow to allow a wider range of movement. Her hair was done in it's usual immaculate coiffed style, and whatever make-up she had on had been applied perfectly; again, as usual.

In short: Regina looked the same as she always did. And yet at the same time, somehow, seemed _completely_ different.

The blonde stood stock stone still and watched as Regina, with her eyes closed, bobbed her head in time with whatever piece she was playing, her lips quirked up in a small but genuine smile and Emma found herself staring at them more than anything else.

For once, the Former Mayor seemed to be completely relaxed and Emma would be damned if she did anything to break her out of this rare state of mind.

Immobile for nearly a minute, the blonde finally made her feet listen to her and had them tip-toe over to the nearby couch, gently placing the food and drinks onto the coffee table before leaning back and taking in the beautiful scene before her.

Regina.

Playing the piano.

Sighing, Emma tilted her head back, closed her eyes, and allowed the breathtaking melody to wash over her like a wave.

Content.

* * *

**A/N: So? Should I continue?**

**Song Regina is playing is called "Greensleeves".**

**Please R&R**


End file.
